Marco y Kyle
by Headless Angel
Summary: Dos chicos con personalidades explosivas ¿Las cosas terminaran en flamas? Serie de drabbles de esta pareja, sin continuidad. Marco es propiedad de Pixar y Kyle de Meba. Advertencia por Ooc


Kyle no era fanático de cuidar niños. Pero tenía 16 años y el trabajo de niñero era de los pocos que podía ejercer legalmente.

Además, solían pagarle bien y era un trabajo más o menos fácil. Casi siempre consistía en hablar un poco con los padres, vigilar que el infante no muriera, prepararle algo de cenar, mandarlo a dormir y finalmente ver la televisión hasta que los padres regresaban.

De vez en cuando había niños complicados. Una vez tuvo que cuidar a un chico que estaba planeando experimentar con su gato, para hacerle botas cohete. Aquella vez al pobre Kyle casi le salen canas verdes. Pero en fin, gajes del oficio. (Y por cierto, aunque Kyle detestaba los estereotipos, las niñas tendían a portarse mejor. Pero eso era sólo su experiencia.)

Esta noche cuidaría a los hermanos Rivera. Kyle sólo esperaba que no fueran gemelos.

...

No tuvo oportunidad de hablar demasiado con los señores Rivera. Iban a ir a una boda y ya estaban un poco retrasados. Así que la madre, Luisa, sólo le dio algunas instrucciones generales y le indicó que los niños estaban en la sala.

Los que encontró allí lo sorprendió.

No eran gemelos, era imposible porque tenían una diferencia de edad de mínimo cinco años. Pero casi parecían la misma persona, en diferentes épocas de su vida. Las única diferencias notables eran el color de ojos y la posición del lunar.

El mayor estaba leyendo mientras que el menor se dedicaba a dibujar. Kyle carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Hola...—empezó Kyle.

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que el mayor de los hermanos cerró su libro con violencia y salió de la sala, gritando:

—¡No soy un bebé! ¡No necesito que un chino venga a cuidarme!

Desapareció escaleras arriba, dejando a Kyle confundido. No tuvo tiempo de enojarse, pues el hermano menor dijo:

—No le hagas caso a Marco, mi mamá dice que esta adolescente

Y siguió concentrado en su dibujo. De la parte superior de la casa, comenzaron a llegar furiosas notas musicales tocadas con la guitarra.

 _Definitivamente... Un niño complicado._  
Pensó Kyle, frunciendo el ceño.

...,...

Miguel, así se llamaba el niño, fue bastante tranquilo. Él simplemente estuvo coloreando y cantando. Cuando le dio hambre, fue con Kyle a pedirle algo de cenar.

Así que empezó a cocinar. Iba a preparar algo sencillo, pero de todos modos le agradaba estar en la cocina.

Marco, por otro lado, siguio con su música. Kyle se estaba enfadando. Si seguía así, pronto iría y le rompería la guitarra en la cabeza.

Le estaba sirviendo a Miguel, cuando la musica se detuvo abruptamente. Pronto se escucharon pasos por las escaleras. Y Marco apareció en la entrada de la cocina. Sin atreverse a entrar, pero con la espalda firme y los ojos fijos en el niñero.

Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vaya, el _adulto responsable_ bajó a cenar.

Marco rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a su hermano.

—Tengo hambre. Mis papás te están pagando. Aliméntame.

El mayor de los tres suspiró, pero le hizo caso al chico. Tenía razón, era un trabajo.

—Gracias. —Dijo. Sin mirarlo.

Kyle levantó una ceja, pero lo dejó pasar. Él también tomó su cena y se unió a los hermanos. El ambiente se sintió pesado de inmediato y todos podían notarlo.

Miguel observó a los dos mayores y comenzó a comer lo más rápido que pudo. Terminó, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Marco, se despidió de Kyle, y salió corriendo de allí. Esos dos se iban a matar y él no quería ver.

Los chicos se quedaron allí cenando. Incómodos y sin hablar. ¿Para que hacerlo si sólo abrían la boca para atacarse?

Cuando ambos hubieron terminado, Kyle se llevó los platos para comenzar a lavarlos. Marco lo siguió. Se paro cerca del otro, con los brazos cruzados.

 _Y aquí vamos de nuevo._

Escuchó cómo el menor suspiró, como sí quisiera decir algo y no supiera como. Él sólo siguió con los platos.

—Lamento haberte gritado — comenzó — también lamento haber hecho un escándalo y lamento haberte llamado chino. Tú sólo estas haciendo tu trabajo, yo actúe cómo una mierda.

Kyle se rió un poco.

—Así que sólo hacía falta un poco de comida para que la Bestia se convirtiera en Bella...

De reojo vio cómo el rostro moreno de teñía de rojo.

—¡Estoy intentando disculparme! No seas así...

Kyle cerró la llave, se secó las manos, y giró a encarar a Marco, sonriendo con superioridad.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, Marco. Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con _niños caprichos_ cómo tú.

Marco sintió ira de nuevo, pero supo disimularlo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Un _niñ_ o no haría esto.

El menor se lanzó a los brazos de Kyle, abrazándolo por el cuello. Acercó sus labios a la boca del otro. Y nada más.

Pasado el shock inicial, Kyle decidió seguirle el juego, cortando la distancia entre ambos. Fue sólo un roce de labios contra labios. Marco jadeó y el mayor pensó que se había pasado.

Se separó.

—¡Perdóname! Yo estoy tan...

No pudo terminar de hablar. Los carnosos labios de Marco habían tomado posesión de los suyos. Al parecer, sus bocas podían hacer más que atacar.

...

¡Hola!

Estoy haciendo el reto de 30 días de OTPs, edición multishipper, multifandom. La última pareja con la que voy a trabajar serán Marco y Kyle, un verdadero reto para mi. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos. Espero no haberla cagado tanto.

Gracias a hedwigSolangelo2610 por hacer que se me prendiera el foco 3

Ciao!


End file.
